


Under the Light of the Mother Moon

by bittybae (piscespride)



Series: Wise Men Say, Only Fools Rush In [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Marriage, they gettin married hell yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 06:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5153693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piscespride/pseuds/bittybae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and Derek were both openly crying, Boyd could hear the muffled sniffs his Alpha didn’t try to hide. Scott was practically wailing, all resentment towards Peter seemingly gone (for the night, most likely) as he soaked Peter’s suit jacket with tears and snot. Boyd could only imagine what his face looked like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Light of the Mother Moon

**Author's Note:**

> So I made some major edits in here, moved some things around to make more sense.

They had decided to set aside a regular wedding, after Derek attempted to casually talk about how his pack used to handle events like this while he, Peter and Boyd were going through magazines for things they’d like to see in the wedding and reception. Peter was going through four magazines at once with fierce determination, while Boyd and Derek went slowly and compared notes with each other.

  
Derek had stopped talking about fifteen minutes ago, after a one sided discussion of the pro’s and con’s of hiring both a DJ and a classical band to play at separate times. He carefully broke the silence the three men sat in, staring intently at the magazine in his lap .

 

“Back when… back when my family was still alive, we used to hold events in this clearing, just shy of the edge of the Preserve. It had this small lake with the clearest water, I swear you could see the bottom of it like it was an inch away from the surface, and the ground was even and soft no matter how hard you fell, I used to think it was magic, y’know? No way was a place that beautiful just a normal place.”

 

Boyd watched as Derek smiled, hand hovering next to an elegant looking table before placing a star next to it and turning the page. When he chanced a look at Peter, he saw that the man had paused in his frantic marking, eyes distant as he remembered the past.

 

“There’s these trees where you enter into the clearing, and two of the biggest branches look like they’re reaching for each other. My mom used to tell me this story, that they were once lovers who had angered a God, and as punishment they’d forever spend their days unable to embrace each other, and when the God curse them they were reaching for each other. Their hands had only just met when the curse was placed, and where two humans once stood were large willow trees, each with a branch reaching out. I remember Peter made me and Laura lug out one of our ladders so he could see if they touched.”

 

“Ah, I remember that. The trees were stuck together with sap, and no matter how hard I tried I couldn’t pull it apart.”

 

“God, my mom got so mad when she found out. Scolded me and Laura for disrespecting the trees.”

Peter had occasionally butted in, correcting Derek as he continued to speak about the past events the Hale family had, but otherwise he stayed buried in his magazines, leaving voicemail after voicemail to Stiles about color schemes and seating charts, which amused Boyd as much as it terrified him. 

 

* * *

 

Boyd inhaled shakily from his spot at the altar as he and Stiles held hands. His heart was thudding painfully in his chest, almost as loud as the muffled sobs Scott is trying - and failing - to hide. It’d be sweet if they all didn’t have to hear the disgusting noise every time Scott sniffled. Deaton continued to speak, standing so close the edge of his book brushed against Boyd’s arm with every movement he made.

 

Stiles had goosebumps covering his entire body, freezing from the night air, but his hands were sweaty in Boyd’s own. So far they hadn’t looked away from each other since they met in the middle. Boyd wanted to look away, to take in the wonderful scene in front of them but he couldn’t tear his eyes away from Stiles, from his soon-to-be husband.

 

The moon had casted an ethereal light over the two, brighter than any moon had been the past few nights. Peter had been so pleased upon seeing it, whispering to Stiles that the moon had approved of the mating. Boyd hadn’t understood, but Stiles looked so happy as Peter whispered it to him before they got to the altar.

 

“Vernon Boyd, do you, under the light of Mother Moon, wish to take Stiles Stilinski as your Mate?” Deaton asked, voice firm and sending a rush of warmth through Boyd’s body. Stiles would be his mate.

 

“Yes, I wish to take Stiles Stilinski as my Mate, under the light of Mother Moon, with her as my witness.” Boyd felt ridiculous even thinking the words, but God, did they make him want to cry.

 

“Stiles Stilinski, do you, under the light of Mother Moon, wish to take Vernon Boyd as your Mate?” Deaton repeated the question, and Boyd finally tore his eyes away from Stiles to glance at the vet. His face was emotionless, but his eyes had a warmth in them. Pride, maybe. Boyd looked back to Stiles just as he spoke.

 

“I do. I mean, yes, I wish to take Vernon Boyd as my Mate, under- under the light of Mother Moon, with her as my witness.” Boyd watched helplessly as Stiles choked up, tears welling in his eyes. Boyd could feel the same happen to him. Behind Stiles, Scott was full out sobbing into his handkerchief, reaching blindly for the spare Peter held out to him with a disgusted look to his former Beta.

 

“With Mother Moon as witness to your Mating, I take my leave. I wish you nothing but happiness, good health, and a home full of pups. Vernon, you may take your Mate.” Deaton smiled at the two, bowing his head and backing away. Boyd gulped, feeling all the attention on him as he lifted Stiles wrist to his mouth, placing a soft kiss on the smooth skin and letting his fangs loose. Boyd relaxed at the feeling of Stiles’ fingertips brushing against his temple. He focused on the small selection of people who were here, Scott, Peter, Derek and Deaton.

 

Scott and Derek were both openly crying, Boyd could hear the muffled sniffs his Alpha didn’t try to hide. Scott was practically wailing, all resentment towards Peter seemingly gone (for the night, most likely) as he soaked Peter’s suit jacket with tears and snot. Boyd could only imagine what his face looked like.

 

With a deep inhale, Boyd bit down, flinching as he felt Stiles’ nails dig into his head. He stayed there for a few moments, ignoring the disgusting feeling of Stiles’ blood welling up in and around his mouth before carefully pulling his fangs out and wrapping his wrist in a cloth held out to him, tying it with care. Stiles used the ends of the cloth to wipe at Boyd’s mouth before kissing him sweetly. He lifted Boyd's wrist to return the bite, flashing a nervous look to him before biting down as hard as he could to break the skin. Blood bubbled into his mouth and he quickly pulled away, tying Boyd's wrist carefully and hugging him tight.

 

The two shared a few tears before pulling away and immediately being pulled into hugs. Stiles laughed at Scott as they cried into each other’s shoulders, Peter was angrily tugging his jacket off and throwing it away in a nearby trash can. Boyd was enveloped in a tight hug from his Alpha, who cradled the back of Boyd’s head like he was a newborn, and not the twenty year old that he was. They were quiet during their hug, just soaking up the wonderful feeling of Pack, unlike Scott and Stiles, who were completely unapologetic as they told each other “I love you” and “that was so beautiful, bro, I’m totally jealous right now”.

 

“I’m so proud of you, Vernon.” Derek whispered in Boyd’s ear before they pulled away, and Boyd had to quickly scrub his eyes with the back of his wrist before turning back around to face his Mate and best friend. Scott had been replaced by Peter, who was manfully patting Stiles on the back and redressing his wound at the same time. Scott offered Boyd a watery, blinding smile which he was more than happy to return.

 

He was Mated now, Stiles would be his forever and always. He looked up at the trees they all stood under, two branches outstretched and looking almost like hands, and sighed happily.

 

Two lovers, forever living to love and breathe each other. Boyd can’t help but feel like his and Stiles life will be similar.

 

“Boyd, come on, time to eat!” Stiles laughed, tugging Boyd away from the altar. He followed his Mate to a small table filled with the only thing they could all agree to eat, spaghetti and garlic bread. Derek had explained it was tradition for the first ceremony to be attended only by the Alpha, the Elder, the Witness, and then the Mates themselves for this part, to unify the bond, or something. Boyd may have tuned out that part.

 

He flinched back as something poked his lip, and turned to see Stiles laughing at him, fork twirled with spaghetti inches from his face. He huffed and rolled his eyes, allowing Stiles to feed him and doing the same in return.

 

* * *

 

Derek sighed as he shut the door behind him, flipping through the mail and tossing a package at Peter’s head as he paused at the kitchen doorway, ripping open a bill. His growls echoed through the house and he stomped upstairs, bill floating to the ground, muttering about evil humans and manipulative beta’s as he picked up his cell phone from where it was charging.

 

Peter, curious man that he is, went into the kitchen and picked up the paper, laughing loudly at the amount Derek would pay.

 

_“Stiles, twelve thousand dollars for an ice sculpture? You hate ice sculptures, Stiles! Don’t laugh at me, I’m your Alpha- Stiles? Hello?”_

 


End file.
